Konosuba: ¿La Crueldad de Eris-sama?
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: Kazuma siempre tiene suerte con las chicas... Hasta cierto punto, y ya harto de eso decide resolver sus dudas con cierta Diosa de la suerte


Vi a mi alrededor, estaba en ese espacio vació, sentado frente a una chica de cabello plateado…

Agh… Otra vez morí

-Satou Kazuma-san, moriste por… Asfixia en el desayuno… ¿No valoras mucho la seguridad de tu vida verdad?

Eris-sama me veía con decepción… Yo también me vería así…

-Estaba distraído, pensaba en algo…

-¿En qué?

Ella me preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona…

-Eris-sama... ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel?!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Pero yo qué hice?!

-Bueno... Tarde un poco en darme cuenta, pero al fin lo descubrí

-... ¿De que estas hablando Kazuma?

-En una ocasión, Megumin me ofreció llevar nuestra relación más lejos_

-¿No habías dicho que no tenían ninguna relación?

-... No interrumpas mi narración

Eris me vio como si dijera "Das lastima"... S-Siento que voy a llorar si sigue viéndome así...

-Como sea... En el momento donde Megumin me ofreció eso, una explosión nos interrumpe, luego cada vez que ella entra en mi habitación, siempre se va y me deja necesitado... No, eso lo hace apropósito, estoy seguro... También está la vez que... No... Creo que ella solo jugaba conmigo esa vez también...

-¿Eh, Kazuma? ¿Qué te pasa?

Desvié la mirada de Eris-sama, ahora si voy a llorar...

-... Bueno, hay otros momentos que sí terminan siendo interrumpidos cuando esta por pasar algo bueno

-Eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera

-Aún no termino. Luego esta Darkness, con quien he...

Ahora Eris me miraba con interés, seguro usara esto para chantajear a Darkness después, bueno no importa

-Con Darkness pasaron muchas cosas, como cuando se metió en el baño y estuvo a punto de limpiarme la espalda, o cuando estuvimos en su recamara donde pude cumplir uno de mis grandes deseos, bueno un poco es mi culpa que no sucediera nada en ese momento, y...

Al volver a mirar a Eris, ella se encontraba ante la duda de si verme con asco o pena...

-No me mires así... No es mi culpa que la mayoría de que en los momentos con ella siempre terminamos desnudos, o a punto de estar desnudos ¡Pero ella y yo siempre estamos a unos pasos de ir más lejos antes de que nos interrumpan!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Creí que no llegaban a nada por la cobardía de ambos!

-¡¿Qué clase de impresión tienes de mí?! Entiendo la cobardía de Darkness pero yo_ ¡No importa! Siempre terminamos interrumpidos, siempre se termina antes de que pueda sentir más de sus grandes pechos

Eris se cubrió el pecho luego de lo que dije y me miró con un poco de asco

-Pervertido

-No, eto, no es lo que quería decir, me deje llevar por la frustración y...

Trate de salvar mi dignidad... Pero fue un caso perdido

-... Sigo sin entender ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?

-Cierto. Esta es la razón... ¡Me lanzaste alguna maldición para nunca estar con otra chica que no seas tú!

-¡¿Cómo terminas con esa idea?!

-Es sencillo, estudie todas las opciones posibles, mi suerte es muy alta, estoy en mi era de popularidad, sin embargo todo termina mal, algo interrumpe no importa que. Traté de evitarlos y que todo saliera bien, pero siempre salen de la nada, pensé en que podría ser la causa de todo eso y deduje que solo puede ser obra de una Diosa, en este caso Eris-sama

Eris se levantó de la silla y grito con la cara sonrojada

-¡C-Claro que no haría nada de eso! ¡Es más! ¡Todo eso parece sacado de la nada!

-Oi, pensé demasiado en esa teoría como para que lo desechen

Estaba por seguir con la conversación, pero una odiosa voz me interrumpió.

-{¡Oye Kazuma! ¡Ya terminé de revivirte, ven aquí de una buena vez, quiero terminar con mi desayuno!}

Como la odio...

-Kazuma-san, continuaremos esto después

-¿Uh? ¡Espera! ¡¿Cuándo exactamente?!

Ella no me respondió, solo me envío de nuevo a la vida. Cuando abrí mis ojos, Aqua me veía con pena

-Oye Kazuma, en verdad das pena, el morir a esta hora es tan patético

Esa mañana, Aqua tuvo un pequeño "Accidente" con las escaleras

*Tiempo después*

Me encontraba bebiendo en el gremio, ya era poco más del medio día, me encontraba solo, Megumin no sé qué fue a hacer con Yunyun, algo de un grupo de juegos creo, Aqua no quiso salir por hacer un berrinche luego de su "Accidente", y Darkness no pudo salir, aunque no me molestaba, de hecho, realmente no me importaba que las demás no estén aquí. Había pedido otro trago y justo cuando me lo trajeron me encontré con alguien

-Asistente, al fin te encuentro jeje

Eris-sama, Chris en este caso, vino hacia mí con una sonrisa

-Ah, hola

Fingí desinterés, Chris no lo tomó muy bien

-Hey ¿Por qué tan frío?

-¡Yo estaba hablando de un asunto muy serio y tú solo me echaste de ahí!

-¡Porque solo me echabas la culpa sin razón, de un tema sin sentido!

Ella se defendió, pero yo sé que tengo razón, después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Hmmm, hagamos esto, compitamos para ver quien bebe más, si ganas te digo todo lo que quieras, si pierdes dejas el tema

Chris me lanzó ese desafío con una sonrisa confiada, yo respondí con la misma sonrisa

-Je, hecho, no perderé

*En la noche*

Chris y yo caminábamos por la calles de Axel. Habíamos bebido demasiado y el tiempo se fue volando, salimos del gremio, luego de que causáramos un pequeño desastre, y decidimos caminar por ahí

-¡Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara cuando caíste al suelo jajaja!

Chris se reía de mí, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por la cerveza

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Tropecé con Dust porque él estaba en el suelo y no lo había visto!

Habíamos causado una que otra cosa en el gremio, por suerte no rompí nada que yo tuviera que pagar, como las costillas de Dust, que se rompieron por caer sobre él. Estuvimos caminando y hablando, gritando en realidad, por un rato, hasta que finalmente alguien se atrevió a asomarse por la venta y gritarnos por todo el ruido que hacíamos. Decidimos ir a mi mansión, ya que se encontraba más cerca. Una vez llegamos ambos entramos, nos dirigimos directo al sofá y nos dejamos caer sobre los cojines

-Jeje, admito que me sorprende tu resistencia a tantos tragos, Asistente

-Nunca dudes de mis habilidades jeje

Ambos estábamos demasiado ebrios, después de todo habíamos bebimos unas... ¿Fueron 20 o 25 vasos? No recuerdo... Chris solo rió un poco más

-Jaja... La cerveza siempre sabe mejor cuando es gratis

-Espera ¿Tú no pagaste, Gran Jefa?

-...

-... Bueno, de todas formas Luna me vera mal con el escándalo que hicimos

-Esa es la actitud, Asistente

Ambos nos reímos, pero realmente me preocupaba que pasara mañana... Meh, problema del Kazuma del futuro... ¿Problema?... Oh ya recuerdo

-Oye Chris

-¿Hm?

-... Aún quiero la respuesta, así que... ¿Quién ganó la competencia?

-Ah... No recuerdo...

... Bueno, no la puedo culpar, yo tampoco puedo recordar

Vi a Chris encogerse de hombros y rascarse la cicatriz, con sus mejillas rojas y un claro olor a alcohol. Era linda verla de esa forma

-Como sea, fue divertido al final ¿Qué querías que te dijera?

-Eh... Déjame recordar... Ah sí. Tú lanzaste alguna maldición para que no consiga novia...

-No me eches la culpa de tu mala suerte

-Eres la Diosa de la suerte ¿De quién más puede ser la culpa?

Chris soltó un bufido

-Yo no pienso tanto en ti como para hacer eso

¿Tanto? Hmmm ¿Qué tan lejos podré llevar esto?

-¿Y qué tanto piensas en mí?

Chris se rascó la cicatriz ¿Estará nerviosa? Jeje, lo sabía

-Je, sabía que tú me habías maldecido

-Agh, deja de creerte la gran cosa

Chris agarró mi cara y acercó la suya enojada, hasta estar a centímetros el uno del otro... Me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso

-No te lancé ninguna maldición ni nada ¿Pero quieres que te diga algo?

Ella me veía con bastante seriedad, poniéndome más nervioso

-Eh... La verdad_

Chris no me dejó terminar, cerró los ojos y cortó el espació entre nosotros con un suave beso. Sentía con claridad la suavidad de sus labios con los míos, y también un poco de sabor de cerveza... Es mi segundo beso, y por segunda vez yo no soy el que lo da... Creo que doy algo de lastima. Chris se separa de mí y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro

-Al igual que las demás, sentí un interés por ti sin darme cuenta. Eres bastante cobarde y malicioso... Y pervertido... Pero tratas de hacer siempre lo correcto, de alguna manera, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, je... No sé si puedo decirlo por el alcohol o no... Me gustas Kazuma...

... Vaya, no esperaba eso... Ahora me siento más nervioso, no sé qué decir, no tengo nada ingenioso o sentimental...

-Por cierto Kazuma... Gracias por la idea de maldecirte jeje

-¡Oi, no te atrevas a hacerlo!

-Jeje...

Ugh... ¿Por qué a mí?

Estaba por levantarme, pero Chris me detuvo

-¿Podemos quedarnos así un momento? Estoy muy cansada...

-... Sí, no hay problema

Antes de darnos cuenta, ambos caímos dormidos. Y al día siguiente... Despertamos con una horrible resaca

* * *

**Un One-shot simple y tranquilo, que escribí para pasar el tiempo, jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado y es todo**


End file.
